Advancements in the field of digital technology have extended the functionalities of various electronic devices and associated applications. In certain scenarios, a user may want to capture an image of an important moment or a picturesque scene from a certain location by use of an electronic device, such as a smartphone or a camera. The user may either manually select a scene mode or use an in-built auto-scene detection mode that may be provided by a manufacturer of the electronic device. However, the scene captured by use of the in-built auto-scene detection mode of the electronic device may not be an exact or ideal reproduction of the picturesque scene. Advanced capabilities and functionalities may be required by the electronic device to provide a professional photography experience to a user. An enhanced system may be required that may capture at least one ideal image at a significant moment with a specific degree of certainty.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.